fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Valeth/Alter Ego of Flowers
Active Skills First Skill= Dbf. Res + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 25% |l3 = 30% |l4 = 35% |l5 = 40% |l6 = 45% |l7 = 50% |l8 = 55% |l9 = 60% |l10 = 80% |2leveleffect = Heal + |2l1 = 1000 |2l2 = 1150 |2l3 = 1300 |2l4 = 1450 |2l5 = 1600 |2l6 = 1750 |2l7 = 1900 |2l8 = 2050 |2l9 = 2200 |2l10 = 2500 |3leveleffect = Defense + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 22% |3l3 = 24% |3l4 = 26% |3l5 = 28% |3l6 = 30% |3l7 = 32% |3l8 = 34% |3l9 = 36% |3l10 = 40% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Draw attention of all enemies to them by 300% for one turn. When casted under Fleeting Dream effect; Reduce damage taken by 300 for each of Scattering Petals on each enemies. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Fleeting Dream for five turns. Charge party NP gauge every turn, except self; At fifth turn, if Fleeting Dream remains intact, sacrifice self; Increase party critical damage by 50% for one turn and grant them 30 critical stars; Deal 1000 damage to all enemies based on total amount of Scattering Petal on field (max. 15,000) Fleeting Dream ends upon taking more than 100 damage in single turn. |leveleffect = NP Regen + |l1 = 5% |l2 = 5.5% |l3 = 6% |l4 = 6.5% |l5 = 7% |l6 = 7.5% |l7 = 8% |l8 = 8.5% |l9 = 9% |l10 = 10% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Guts. |name2 = Territory Creation |img2 = Territory creation |rank2 = B+ |effect2 = Increases own Arts performance by 8% If own level is higher than enemies, reduce likelihood to be targeted by 5% On Mountain or Hill battlefield, further reduce likelihood to be targeted by 10%. |name3 = Kadō |img3 = Artsup |rank3 = A+++ |effect3 = When attacking with Arts card, grants enemy one Scattering Petals (unique buff, max. 5) Reduce amount of Scattering Petals by one when they buff themselves. When Konohana Sakuya on field, reduce their Arts resistance by 1% for each Petals; Remove all of Scattering Petals on enemies when Konohana Sakuya leaving the field. }} Noble Phantasm or to them for one turn based on amount of Scattering Petals on each enemies. |overchargeeffect =Reduce enemies critical chance for three turns. |leveleffect = Attack - |l1 = 20% |l2 = 30% |l3 = 40% |l4 = 50% |l5 = 60% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} Stats Bond Level Trivia * She is summonable by re-run of selection gacha, sharing her rate up with Yamato Takeru and Kuzunoha; * She has three death animations, normal, by effect of Fleeting Dream and when Bond CE effect initiated; * She has two NP animations, normal, and by effect of Bond CE. * Her illustration is made by limeblock, imagined as her last stage (based on her first stage); * She is fan-made Servant, thank you to Just a Passing Through Master for allowing this collab units (LOL). Category:Blog posts